Grasp It With Both Hands
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: After almost a year of not speaking, Harry meets Hermione in a cafe to talk. Will they make up? Written for round 2 of the Tour de Fiction competition on the HPFC. Mentions a gay relationship.


**Disclaimer : I own nothing you recognise. **

**Written for the Tour de Fiction challenge on the HPFC. Round 2.**

**Prompts used : Raspberries, Kite, New Beginning and the quote, always forgive your enemies, nothing annoys them as much.**

**Grasp It with Both Hands.**

"Raspberries or Strawberries?"

"Strawberries please. I'm not really a fan of Raspberries."

"Of course. I'll be back in a sec, do you want anything else?"

"No, I'm good."

Hermione nodded and went towards the counter, leaving Harry at the table. They were in a small cafe in muggle London, known for its fruit sundaes. The lady at the counter smiled at Hermione as she placed their order, saying she would fetch them over as soon as they were ready.

She took her seat, facing Harry, her back to the window. Ron had declined the offer to come with her to meet him, using a stupid excuse that she had barely even listened to. Ron was being...difficult, at the moment, positive that Harry would soon be running back, apologising all the way.

"How are you getting on with your new flat?" She asked him, more for something to say than a real interest.

"Fine. It's all been furnished, didn't take long really. Catalogues seem to take a lot of the work out of it."

Harry was watching her with a peculiar look on his face. She was about to ask him what was wrong when the waitress arrived with their sundaes. They both thanked her, and she walked away, cleaning tables on her way back to the counter.

"Hermione, why are we here?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, truly confused by the question. She thought they were here to talk, to try and clear the air.

"I mean exactly what I asked. What is the purpose of this little meeting? You haven't spoken to me for almost a year, why now?"

"I thought it was time to put petty arguments behind us, and try to move forward with our friendship."

"I don't think it was petty. Ron's a homophobic jerk, and you agreed with him. Pretty clear cut if you ask me."

"Harry, you can't make out as if it was all us who caused the argument. I remember you fought back just as much. You said some horrible things."

"I can see this meeting was pointless. Hermione, you both expected me to declare myself straight, just because you wanted it. Screw the fact that I am gay. Screw the fact that this is me, and I'm not going to change just to suit you. I'm sorry we don't talk anymore, and I'm sorry that we're no longer in each others lives, but I won't be sorry for being who I am."

Hermione stared at her once best friend in shock. In the past almost year since she had seen him, he had changed much more than she thought possible. Now she looked at him, she saw how comfortable he was with himself, quietly confident, an air of ease, that had never been there before. She realised he was right.

"You're right. Of course you are. I'm sorry Harry. We had no right to tell you how to live your life. I'll speak to Ron."

"No need Hermione. He's behind you. He's been listening since we got here. I may live in the muggle world Ron, but it doesn't mean my magic stopped working. Why don't you take a seat?" Harry smirked as Ron suddenly appeared, casting a quick notice me not charm on him so he wouldn't freak out the waitress.

Ron sheepishly took a seat. He stared at Harry for a minute, before clearing his throat awkwardly. "I'm sorry for everything I said."

"I know. I can tell you both are. But, I'm not sure if things can just go back to the way they were. I'm sorry too. Sorry that I don't trust you anymore. I don't need friends that I'm scared of telling what is going on in my life, in case they take a tantrum."

Hermione had tears in her eyes and Ron was staring at Harry open mouthed.

Before anyone could say anymore, the cafe door opened, and a man walked in, his eyes scanning the room before resting on the three young people in the corner. A bright smile lit Harry's face up. He stood quickly to greet the newcomer, his arms automatically sliding around his shoulders, a kiss pressed quickly to his lips.

"I apologise for intruding, I had thought you would have finished by now. Teddy is waiting on us, Andromeda had apparently bought him a new kite that he's just desperate to try out."

"It's fine. I think we're about finished. Join us for a moment?"

"Of course."

Hermione stared at the couple with a slight blush on her cheeks. The last time they had sent he other man, he had threatened to cut them up for hurting Harry. Ron was scowling at the table.

"Have you finished doing the Gryffindor-esque forgiveness part now? Are you all the bet of friends once more?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow at his fiancé.

"Actually, I was just explaining that I'm not sure i have it in me to forget the last year and pretend like none of it ever happened. Anyway, I apologise, Ron, Hermione, but we must go. Perhaps we could do this again, when I have more time." Harry and Severus stood again, this time followed by Ron and Hermione. Harry offered his hand to Ron who quickly took wit with a grateful smile. He kissed Hermione on the cheek before smiling. "I'll owl you next week."

Severus seemed to consider something before a gleam appeared in his eyes. He held his hand out to Ron, the challenge obvious.

Ron hesitated before taking it, dropping it quickly after one shake. Severus offered the same to Hermione, who took it at once, shaking his hand with a warm smile. Harry and Severus walked out after that. She chuckled as she heard their leaving comments.

"What on earth was that all about?" Harry asked quietly.

"I told you before Harry, always forgive your enemies, nothing annoys them so much."

This comment had Harry laughing as the two disappeared. Hermione looked at Ron, he appeared to be deep in thought, and she couldn't help but hope he was coming to the same conclusion as she had. This could be a new beginning for all of them, they should grasp it with both hands.


End file.
